Meta-Humanos
by Nami-23
Summary: "Si estaba aquí era por mi propia voluntad" Indico Sasuke emanando un fuego negro desde la palma de su mano. "No lo entienden… Mi sola existencia es una calamidad" Gimió la azulina contrayendo con ella toda la humedad del aire. "Liberarme, ¿Es en serio 'ttebayo?". "A ti Shikamaru, no puedo matarte". "¡Soy gigante, ¿No ves el tamaño de mi frente!"."Hombre pene, mujer no pene"


**Disclaimer:** __Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de ** _Masashi Kishimoto._** La imagen tampoco me pertenece. Y el fic esta inspirado en la película "Escuadrón suicida" pero tiene considerables cambios, por lo que no puedo llamarla 'adaptación', es más bien una loca idea mía fucionada con muchas otras xD

Los epígrafes pertenecen a la canción 'Twenty one pilots', de la banda _Heathens._

 **Prologo:** –Si estaba aquí era por mi propia voluntad– Indico Sasuke emanando un fuego negro desde la palma de su mano. –No lo entienden… Mi sola existencia es una calamidad– Gimió la azulina contrayendo con ella toda la humedad del aire. –Liberarme, ¿Es en serio 'ttebayo?– . –A ti Shikamaru, no puedo matarte– Temari sonrió, rota. –¡Soy gigante, ¿No ves el tamaño de mi frente?!– La ex doctora exploto. –Hombre pene, mujer no pene, fácil…

 **Rated:** **M** , por escenas de violencia explicita/implícitas y futuros limones (escenas sexuales)

 **Personajes:** Pareja crack (principal); _Sasuke Uchiha_ y _Hinata Hyuuga_ ; (secundaria) _Shikamaru Nara_ y _Temari Sabaku No_. Habrán otras parejas de desarrollo leve, pero igualmente importantes.

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

…– _Recuerdan_ –...

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Meta-Humanos**

 **.**

 ** _Prologo_**

 __Todo mis amigos son paganos, piénsalo bien._

 _Espera a que te pregunten a quien conoces. Por favor no hagas ningún movimiento brusco_

 _Tu no conoces ni la mitad de lo que podrían maltratarte__

 **.**

No sabían con esa actitud que es lo que ocurría arriba en la superficie. Donde ellos se encontraban, encerrados, solo se llegaba a oír los tiroteos y bombas que repercutían dentro de las oficinas, las cuales consistían en tanques blindados sumergidos a cien metros bajo tierra. En este lugar, se había juntado lo último que quedaba de la fuerza nacional. Un grupo selecto de diplomáticos, la presidenta de Japón Senju Tsunade, la milicia y las fuerzas especiales, ellos conformaban todo lo que quedaban para planificar una solución ante lo que probablemente se desataría como una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Una guerra que probaría de destruir a toda la humanidad si no se la contenía a tiempo.

–…lo mejor sería evacuar a todo Tokio, y a nuestras provincias aledañas como Hiroshima y Mito. No hay presupuesto para más.

–Detesto cuando el presupuesto nos acorta los recursos… _tks_ – Bufo la presidente ante la obviedad dicha por uno de los diputados, Danzou Shimura.

–Pero… ¿Entonces qué ocurriría con las provincias de zona norte?, ¡¿Hay que dejarlas perecer?!– La quejumbrosa voz de cierta rubia, que a su vez era la persona más joven en la junta, Ino Yamanaka, la ex jefa de cultura y ahora la actual vocera de derechos humanos, se hizo eco después de tres horas interminables de debates. Debates que en su opinión, eran absurdos. –¡No puedo creer que vallamos a dejar de lado a millones de personas que dependen de nosotros para ser rescatadas! ¡No estamos considerando lo prioritario!

–Hnn… ¿Y qué sugiere que se haga señorita Yamanaka? Todo el dinero está yendo a parar a manos de la milicia, y eso es algo que nuestra ' _querida'_ presidenta no está dispuesta a recapacitar– Retruco Danzou. Las palabras del hombre mucho más mayor que hasta la mismísima Senju, estaban dirigidas con cizaña hacia los líderes de la armada. –No me mire así coronel Asuma, usted sabe que tengo razón. Sus fuerzas no están pudiendo hacer nada contra 'esa cosa'. Lo más lógico sería dejar de dar apoyo de armamento y empezar a poner el dinero para evacuarnos, y eventualmente y si se puede, evacuar a los ciudadanos importantes.

–¿"Ciudadanos importantes"…? ¡Usted es una maldita rata despreciabl-!– Ino no pudo terminar su insulto y futuro desenfreno de fastidio hacía aquel viejo e insufrible diputado. Era más que necesaria la fuerza militar, si no, ¿Cómo iban a detener e _sa cosa_ que claramente quería exterminar toda forma de vida del planeta? El chillido de una silla corriéndose freno las palabras de la rubia menor.

El jefe de las fuerzas especiales, Hatake Kakashi, conocido como ' _El hombre de las mil balas'_ , una leyenda en la milicia y uno de los fundadores de la prisión más segura del mundo, _Konohagakure No Sato,_ se paró quedando completamente erguido ante una decena de pares de ojos que le miraban absorto.

Hasta el momento, él no había hecho siquiera notar su presencia. Aguardando la brecha justa para hablar.

–Permítame decirle que estoy en desacuerdo. No con usted señorita Yamanaka, considero que hay que salvar a cuanto más podamos, y no únicamente a los "ciudadanos importantes"... Mi descontento va contra los que no ven la hora de abandonar Japón e ir a Estados Unidos para tener sus gordos y pesados traseros a salvo. Para esas personas, consideren que si no se detiene a ' _esta cosa'_ es muy probable que llegue a donde sea que se quieran ir a esconderse. Y valga la redundancia, nuevamente tendrían que huir como cucarachas a refugiarse en quién sabe dónde– Tras la máscara de tela oscura, la cual ocultaba una deformación provocada por armas toxicas, Hatake parecía sonreír en dirección a Tsunade. Él ya había hablado con la presidenta con anterioridad. Senju sabía lo que iba a proponerles y no estaba del todo de acuerdo… pero en vísperas que no había otra salida, tal vez la idea de Kakashi no fuera del todo descabellada.

Inclusive, quizás esa idea pudiera salvarlos a todos.

–¡¿Tiene acaso alguna mejor sugerencia, Kakashi?! ¿O solo está haciendo alarde como lo hizo en el engranaje con bombas atómicas en Corea del Norte?

Estirando el cuello con cierta incomodidad Kakashi desvió su mirada de quien le interrogaba, uno de los vejetes que parecía ir pegado a la sombra de Danzou, actuando tal y como lo haría un siervo con su amo. Esas personas no deberían tener cabida en el gobierno.

Ni en ninguna parte.

–Claro, alarde. Recuerdo haber dicho que no debíamos atacarles con bombas bioquímicas, y lo repito, no debimos… La consecuencia es permanente aun en mi rostro ¿Quieren que se los muestre?, o, ¿Prefieren que mencionen como pereció todo mi escuadrón a causa de la _gangrena viral_?– Hatake empezó a caminar por alrededor de la mesa ovalada posicionándose junto a su secretario y ayudante, Shikamaru Nara. Esa era la señal para que el joven se levantara y, a paso quejumbroso, fuera hasta la única pantalla de la sala donde coloco un pendrive y empezó a decodificar contraseñas para acceder a los documentos. Kakashi continúo caminando con una mirada pensativa alrededor de los demás agentes, empezando a impacientarlos a todos. –Déjenme que les presente mi proyecto. El cual recuerden, no representa gasto mayor, no requerirán el ser traídos de otros países, obedecerán las normas sean cual sean que le demos y… son sumamente eficaces en sus objetivos. ¿Ya estás en la carpeta con los datos Shikamaru?

El moreno, a cargo de la pantalla, dirigió una mirada a su superior y otra a la presidenta. Ni siquiera el mismo joven y genio de las actuales fuerzas especiales, estaba seguro que la idea de su jefe fuera a funcionar –Cuando ordene capitán…

–Bien.

Desplazando su dedo por la pantalla orográfica, Shikamaru enseño el panel una imagen con múltiples fotografías de personas enjauladas, de las cuales, el rostro de cada una era más que visibles. Se le erizaron la piel a más de uno de los políticos, incluyendo al mismo comandante Asuma Sarutobi, quien dejo su posición relajada para abrir la boca como un pez y mirar directamente al monitor como si este fuera un espectro.

Frente a ellos estaban…

–¡¿Esto es alguna clase de broma retorcida, capitán Hatake?!– Grito Ino recuperándose del miedo que sintió al reconocer uno de esos rostros como el secuestrador y asesino de su hermana gemela y sus padres.

–Para nada– Kakashi se posiciono frente a todos los presentes y miro directamente a la única persona a la que importaba su opinión en ese tanque en el que estaban, a Tsunade. –Ellos son mi respuesta contra el ataque. Los _metahumanos_. Cada uno de estos seis considerados criminales, representa un escuadrón completo de mil o más hombres. Juntos son imparables, y harán frente a ' _esta cosa'_ de la cual no podríamos hacernos cargo ninguno de nosotros. Ni siquiera utilizando los soldados mejores calificados del comandante Sarutobi.

–¡¿Estás pensando en liberar a seis de los genocidas que más desastres han cometido en la última década?! ¡Ellos no van a cooperar!

–Cálmate Shizune. Lamentablemente no tenemos alternativa más que escucharle, a nadie aquí se le ha ocurrido algo concreto más que escapar o cuestionarme– Indicio Tsunade a su ayudante. Senju tampoco estaba de acuerdo con este plan de Hatake, aunque, lo cierto es que no había otra opción. El dinero se les había acabado meses atrás, luego de la guerra contra Corea del Norte. Huir sería una opción temporal, pero... _esa cosa_ los seguiría a donde fuese que huyesen. Tenían que hacer algo, y lo tenían que hacer ya por el bien de sus ciudadanos. O lo que ocurría en Tokio, provincia de la cual no queda más que cenizas y miseria de batallas, sería algo que se extendería por el mundo en cuestión de semanas o incluso días. –Prosigue con tu idea Kakashi. Explica todo desde el inicio, y no omitas nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada.

–Como ordene, presidenta.

El hombre con mascara en su boca, la cual cubría gran parte de su rostro dejando únicamente visible sus ojos y frente, paso a poner su mano en una de las fotos de los seis encarcelados. Agrandándola para que todos la vean con claridad. No era simplemente una imagen, era más bien una grabación captada por las cámaras de seguridad.

Un muchacho rubio de penetrantes ojos azules, con los brazos amarrados en una camisa de fuerza ceñida a presión con correas de acero, se arrojaba contra las paredes acolchonadas de su celda, pareciendo querer huir. Sin embargo, el joven solo quería quedar inconsciente… o mejor aún, morir.

Tras del cuerpo fornido del hombre apresado, se hacían visible en sus mejillas tres líneas negras que se hundían en su carne hasta perderse tras su nuca. Lo más destacable, en la anomalía anatómica del adulto, eran las nueve colas de zorros que emergían desde espalda baja de él. Esas colas, propias de un animal salvaje, lo llevaron a ser catalogado hace tres años como un monstruo.

–Sé que lo conocen, él es nuestro famoso _**Kyuby**_ , o también llamado hasta hace algunos años Naruto Uzumaki. El joven fue un destacable militar al mando del coronel Asuma hasta hace cuatro años, cuando perdió la cordura y su forma netamente humana... Participo en su décima misión en solitario, contra los narcos de Rusia. En esta misión hubo un error de cálculo, no llego a tiempo el helicóptero que debía traerle de nuevo, y el señor Naruto fue raptado para a posterior ser expuesto en un ritual hacia la diosa Eris. Desde allí se cree, que es donde le introdujeron una entidad demoniaca que le otorgo la habilidad de regenerarse y una resistencia y velocidad por arriba de lo aún conocido. Es un hombre joven, de actuales 29 años, _soltero,_ con la capacidad de recibir ataques nucleares o radiaciones de alto grado y seguir vivo.

Ino sintió que sus ojos se humedecían ante la burla de 'soltero'. Estaba claro que Naruto mato a su prometida. En un susurro, que nadie pareció escuchar, Yamanaka musito con rencor –Mato a mi hermana… no es gracioso.

Asuma carraspeo con la garganta, para nada divertido con las palabras de Hatake. –El chico enloqueció Kakashi. Desarrollo doble personalidad, y de no ser porque algo de cordura le quedaba para auto-encerrarse luego despellejar a su tutor Jiraiya, a su novia Shion, y matado a cientos de otras personas inocentes bajo un arrebato de locura… no sé qué hubiera pasado. No se cómo lo hubiésemos detenido. Él es; imparable.

–¡Yo te diré lo que hubiera pasado!– Danzou golpeo con fuerza la mano en la mesada. –¡Ese crio hubiese continuado matando, siendo insaciable su sed de sangre! ¡Es un _demonio_! No puede ser puesto en libertar y me sorprende el que aún no lo hayan ejecutado.

–Shimura, cierra la boca o lárgate en tu helicóptero privado ¿Quieres? Ya me tienes harta con tus postulaciones petulantes y de poca ayuda.– Reto Tsunade, fastidiada ya de las interrupciones por parte del anciano. Danzou no era un hombre de propuestas, sino de órdenes, y eso ahora y siempre sería altamente irritante. La presidenta volvió su atención al platinado, no sin antes mirar a Ino quien de todos los presentes, era la única que tendría motivo para oponerse a que liberasen al asesino de su hermana y antigua pareja del _Kyubi_ –Continúa Kakashi. Y tráeme una aspirina Shizune, por favor. Ya estoy sintiendo un dolor de cabeza colosal.

–¿Cómo pretenden… controlarlo?– Cuestiono Yamanaka sintiéndose aún incapaz de respirar. Intentaba calmar el pavor que sentía con solo ver a aquel rubio que le arrebato a su familia, y a la persona más importante de su vida. A su gemela. Más no le era fácil. Estos últimos cuatro años, había temido a Naruto como a ningún otro hombre o criatura.

–El Kyubi puede regenerarse, pero aún si a él le explotara la cabeza con una granada no sobrevivirá para contarlo– Contesto Shikamaru, señalando, por algún motivo que todos los presentes desconocían con la excepción de Hatake, a su propio cuello. Indicando que ahí estaría la granada. –Los soldados y los demonios tienen una característica en común: El orgullo. Morir de una forma patética, no es algo que se permitiría ni Uzumaki ni el Kyubi.

–Suenas muy seguro de ello, mocoso– Apunto Tsunade reconociendo el valor que tenía el secretario de Kakashi para hablar tan liberalmente en la junta cuando no contaba con la autorización de su superior para hacerlo.

–He seguido el caso de cerca… Naruto era mi amigo, antes de que lo poseyera un demonio.

–Umh…– Senju sonrió de lado. En una situación caótica, donde el mundo podía estallar en una guerra, el que un genio reconociera el valor de la amistad, no era poca cosa. –¿Estás seguro que no hará daño a otros si se lo libera?

–Créame que no lo estoy. Todo esto aún, me es muy problemático, h _mf…_

–Pasa al siguiente, Shikamaru.– Hatake arrojo hacia los congresales un par de carpetas blancas y delgadas, que extrajo sin cuidado alguno del bolso del Nara. Dicho documento que les estaba pasando era bastante básico, contaba con menos de doce hojas y con muy poca información. –Sera necesario que lean estos expedientes, la persona que veremos ahora en pantalla es _**Lunada-Hime**_ , también conocida como Hyuuga Hinata. Diecinueve años, ocasiono con tan solo once de edad el Tsunami que casi acabo con toda la costa de Japón en el 2011. Mato involuntariamente a más de medio millón de ciudadanos. Dato adicional, su considerado "don" de controlar el agua, ocurre bajo un profundo estado de desequilibrio emocional. El Tsunami ocurrió cuando Hiashi Hyuuga, un mafioso de los Yakuza, trato de ahogar a la media hermana pequeña de la muchacha en las costas de la playa con tal de sacar a flote el mismo "don" que lo termino por matar.

En la pantalla se apreció la silueta pequeña y retraída, hecha un ovillo sobre una cama vieja y de colchón gastado, donde su cabello azulado la cubría por completo. La jovencita se hallaba en una celda común, de barrotes, completamente desnuda. La diferencia entre esta celda y las demás, recaía en que el lugar poseía demasiados calefactores y era casi palpable el calor que debía de haber allí. En dicha celda estaba prohibido llevar agua. Si debían hidratarla, lo hacían por esponjas húmedas.

–¡¿Qué os pasa por la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo no la han aniquilado?!

–¿Aniquilarla?– Nara quiso reír ante aquel cuestionamiento emitido por la vieja Homura, ¿Cómo iban a matar a una semidiosa? –Es la única hija que ha heredado las habilidades de su padre, Poseidón… Matarla es desencadenar una batalla campal con el mismísimo Dios de los océanos. Y no creo, que en medio de una posible guerra, ponernos de enemigos a un dios, sea una opción inteligente.

–Shikamaru, ignórala. No contestaremos a preguntas estúpidas. Si tienen dudas consulten primero con los documentos que les estoy entregando, los cuales no los he traído para hacer bulto, ni para limpiarme con ellos el trasero– Corto Hatake apretando sus manos una contra la otra –Volviendo a lo que importa, si abren los documentos que les he extendido comprenderán, que pese a sus dones, ella es completamente inofensiva e inclusive, tal como lo estuvo Superman en el siglo XX hasta su fallecimiento en las década de los noventa, Hinata Hyuuga comparte nuestros mismos criterios éticos y respeto por la vida ajena… Es una buena chica.

–¡¿Una buena chica?! ¡Eso es una patraña! Ella desencadeno el tsunami que mato a millones de personas. ¡¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?!– Replico Koharu. Otro de los vejestorios del consejo de diputados que apoyaban a Danzou. –No necesito leer nada de esto para recordarles que ella fue la que ocasiono un maremoto que probo de desestabilizar a todo Japón en menos de una noche.

–Umh, por lo que entiendo fue accidental ¿No es así?– Interrogo Tsunade leyendo una síntesis del informe en el inicio de la carpeta. Le pareció curioso, el hecho que la chica se hubiese entregado teniendo tanto poder consigo misma. Cualquier otro criminal, siendo tan poderoso, habría abusado de sus poderes. –Supongo que si esta entre las seleccionadas, es porque tienes _algo_ para impedir que ese incidente vuelva a ocurrir. Lo que me sorprende es la poca información que nos estas brindando.

–Tampoco es como si hubiera demasiada– Murmuro Shikamaru. –Hinata no es una chica que le guste conversar.

–Ejem– Kakashi se aclaró la garganta –Si llegan hasta el articulo treinta y dos, pagina ocho, entenderán que la media hermana de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, una muchacha de quince años que estudia en una prestigiosa secundaria de Londres bajo la tutela de su primo Neji Hyuuga, es la clave para controlarla. Es su mayor debilidad, y Hinata haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo la vida de Hanabi. _Cualquier cosa_ …– Repitió, empezando a desembolsar nuevas carpetas del maletín. Esa era la otra señal para continuar con el siguiente en la lista de los presentados. Ahora las carpetas doblaban en cantidad de hojas a las anteriores. –Este sujeto les será bien conocido. Su nombre está en los libros de historia que relatan sobre la época del Sengoku, e incluso trato de apoderarse en la década de los '50 de Ciudad Gótica, ¿Lo recuerdan? Salió un boletín bastante divertido, donde con un toque de humor se comunicó que un villano fue expulsado pacíficamente por Batman tras que nuestro héroe murciélago, le ganara en un concurso de ajedrez.

–Tú, ni yo, ni casi nadie de los aquí presentes, habíamos nacido aún Kakashi –Apunto Asuma, estirando los labios con fastidio. –Me sorprende que lo "recuerdes".

El platinado ignoro al comandante y siguió en su presentación –Retomando a lo que quería llegar. A comienzos de este siglo fue hecho entrar en razón por Uzumaki Naruto, quien lo encerró en la prisión de Konoha hace ya cinco años. Se le llama _**Amaterasus,**_ en honor a su descendencia por parte del Dios Hades. Más, por gusto personal prefiere que se le refieran a él como Uchiha Sasuke.

En la pantalla, en una celda completamente en penumbras, una cámara nocturna filmaba lo que parecía ser un joven de menos de treinta años retenido en una camilla con tiras de cuero, un bozal que cubría su quijada, y un pergamino extraído del templo de Zeus el cual se hallaba vendando los ojos del pelinegro. La piel del joven era clara, revelando que desde hace décadas él no había sido expuesto a los rayos del sol.

Sasuke solo había hecho notar su presencia en las noches. Hasta el día que lo encarcelaron.

–Aquí dice que su edad es desconocida– Sarutobi miro confundido la primera hoja de presentación del historial del joven.

–Los semidioses tienen un tiempo determinado de vida, lo cual, como cualquier otro humano, hace deducible cuanto tiempo llevan en este mundo. Pero…– Kakashi se tomó la libertad de posicionarse al costado de la Senju, la presidenta continuaba ojeando aún sobre el caso de Hinata. Abriendo la carpeta que contenía el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, el platinado volvió sobre sus palabras. –Pero si se es hijo de Hades, el tiempo depende del capricho de uno. La mención sobre la existencia de este Uchiha proviene desde la edad Sengoku… Aunque Sasuke se ha negado a cooperar para decirnos cuantos son los siglos que lleva vagando en la historia, tal vez sean muchos más de lo que sepamos.

–¿Estás diciendo que es inmortal?

Kakashi vacilo. Indeciso si asentir a la pregunta de Danzou o no. –Por primera vez, desde que te conozco, haces una pregunta coherente.

–Contesta, Hatake.

–Lo cierto es que… no se sabe– El platinado cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho en una expresión pensativa. –En el artículo cuarenta y siete, pagina once, se aclara que Sasuke es capaz de hablar en treinta idiomas, de los cuales siete son lenguas que mueren en el año 1612 con la llegada de la paz de las naciones en Asia. Me atrevería a suponer, o estipular, que tiene una edad de seiscientos a setecientos años. Aunque…– Sonriendo tras su mascarilla, entornando sus ojos en una mueca burlona prosiguió. –no se sabe cuántos años lleva deambulando entre los humanos. Más que inmortal, lo categorizaría como un ser atemporal. El tiempo, no le afecta.

–No estas contestando a mi pregunta, ¿Puede o no puede morir?

–¿Mmmh? Demasiada impaciencia en tu pregunta Danzou– El tono del platinado dejo entrever una pastosa ironía. –Te recomiendo que no sigas preguntando lo mismo, o supondré que estas interesándote de manera no a _propiada_ en mi prisionero. Como ya lo has estado en-

–¡No intentes manipularme Hatake! Conmigo no funcionara– Pese a que Shimura se mostró hosco y seguro de sus propias palabras, no lo estaba. Podía ver en las pupilas oscuras del capitán que él sabía algo turbio sobre su persona.

Kakashi tenía la información suficiente para destruirlo.

–Entiendo que a un demonio como Uzumaki y una muchacha como Hyuuga puedas manipularles. Aún les queda algo de humanidad a ambos– La vieja Homura decidió tomar voz en el asunto para sacar de apuros al hombre que sirvió desde la primera presidencia de los Senjus. –Sin embargo a… ¿Amaterasus, cómo planeas controlarlo si es un ser inmortal que no tiene ataduras terrenales con nadie?

Shikamaru suspiro irritado – _Tks, ¿controlarlo? ¿Acaso esta vieja se dedica a hacer preguntas tontas? ¡Es imposible controlarlo!–_ Su meditar fue contestado inmediatamente por sí mismo, la anciana era de hacer esa clase de preguntas porque no estaba entendiendo la situación en la que todos ellos se hallaban inmersos. Había sujetos presentes en aquel tanque que no deberían de estar ahí, eran inútiles a la hora de resolver problemas.

Eh, incluso, esas mismas personas que jamás deberían haber llegado a los cargos de políticos. El Nara pudo entender, un poco mejor, todo el desprecio que su capitán Kakashi le tenía a varios de los concejales allí presentes.

–Me arriesgare. Si Uzumaki pudo hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke una vez, podrá hacerlo una vez más.

–Kakashi, no estamos hablando del mismo Naruto que lo detuvo hace cinco años…– Retruco Asuma masajeando el puente de su nariz. El comandante estaba necesitando con urgencia salir a fumar. –Tú no conoces como era el chico antes de que lo c _ambiaran._ Naruto era una luz antes que le ocurriera, esa mutación.

–Es verdad, no lo conocía… Pero, ahora, estamos hablando de un Naruto que posee en su interior a la creación más poderosa de la diosa Eris, con mayor facilidad que la tuvo al ser un simple soldado, podrá detener a Sasuke.– Con aquel comentario, el capitán dio por finalizado temporalmente a lo que refería al hijo ilegitimo de Hades. Parándose al lado de la pantalla orográfica, cambio el panel hacia la de una fémina rubia. –Ella es Sabaku No Temari. Una mujer de veintiocho años, con un temperamento de temer, fue conocida en la guerra civil de Caracas, Venezuela, como _**La bailarina del aire**_. Es la única capaz de utilizar uno de los artefactos damnificados del Olimpo; " _El abanico_ dela diosa del viento del sur _, Fiora",_ el cual como sabrán por la leyenda, fue traído a la tierra por la diosa a Atenea a petición de Céfiro. Atenea ha dejado una maldición de quien sea capaz de portar el abanico, perecerá ante el amor de uno de los hijos de ella… Dicho hijo, podrá controlarla como si de su propia sombra se tratase.

Shikamaru trago saliva pesadamente, nadie pareció notar la mirada que le dirigió Hatake al mencionar sobre uno de los hijos de la diosa.

–¿Cómo llego ese abanico hasta ella?

–Temari vio morir a sus dos hermanos menores en un juego sádico que emprendieron un par de policías de su nación. Ese juego consistió en que ella, quien contaba en ese tiempo con diez años, tenía que llevarles en menos de diez minutos los artefactos de mayor valor que hubiese en su hogar… Cabe destacar que la familia Sabaku No, eran inmigrantes ilegales que vivían en la zona baja de la provincia. No había nada de verdadero valor en donde habitaba, por lo que al no conseguir nada que estos policías considerasen de valioso…– Kakashi metió su mano en el bolsillo, de donde extrajo un billete de veinte mil yenes. Tomándolo entre ambas manos, las cuales tenía recubierto por un cómodo guante sin dedos, lo estiro lo máximo que pudo. –mataron a sus hermanos, frente a sus propios ojos. Mataron a su familia por no tener dinero… Estas son las clases de cosas, que me hacen pensar durante las noches, que los verdaderos monstruos, son los que siguen afuera de mi cárcel.

El billete fue desgarrado en la mitad, cayendo lentamente de las manos del platinado.

–Ya veo…– Tsunade siguió el recorrido que hizo el billete hasta llegar al duro suelo del tanque. El dinero de contado, había dejado de tener real valor en Tokio desde principios del año pasado.

La rubia menor de la junta no comprendía. Algo de todo lo dicho, repercutía en ella. –Entonces, ¿Por qué la capturaron? Ella parece no haber cometido ningún crimen, solo ha tomado venganza. Eran sus hermanos.

–Señorita Yamanaka, ella mato a más de doscientos oficiales, sin contar a la familias de estos… ¿No le parece motivo suficiente para que este en mi prisión?

La pregunta del capitán la mortifico. Los celestes iris de la joven se dirigieron hacia la pantalla donde una mujer de cuerpo tonificado, cabello pajoso y recogido en cuatro coletas, le daba la espalda a la cámara golpeando con fiereza lo que parecía ser una bolsa de boxea, ¿Cómo había conseguido meter en una prisión una bolsa de boxeo? Tal vez, Temari Sabaku No, era igual de testaruda que ella y era de la clase de mujeres que siempre se salía con la suya. Ino por varios instante se imago, que el de haber tenido consigo un arma para destruir a Uzumaki y a todos aquellos que se aprovecharon de la muerte de su familia, sin duda alguna los hubiese hecho.

Por suerte, el destino fue sabio con ella y la salvo de perderse a sí misma en la oscuridad del odio.

–La verdad, no. No me parece motivo suficiente para meterla junto a esos demás fenómenos y criminales.

–…– El platinado y los demás mayores en la audiencia fueron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la joven que se suponía, defendía los derechos humanos.

–Esta chica es problemática, pero me agrada– Señalo Shikamaru.

Kakashi pasó a cambiar el mismo la imagen al quinto integrante del escuadrón quien resulto ser otra mujer. Quería dejar al muchacho cirquero de tez pálida para el último. Con él, pensaba cerrarle la boca a Danzou y a los seguidores de este.

–Espere un momento, capitán– Tsunade coloco ambas carpetas que tenía a su lado. Le sorprendió que tan solo hubiese entregado esos dos únicos documentos, aunque suponía que siendo semidioses, esos chicos debían de ser de mucho mayor cuidado que cualquiera de los que seguía presentando. –¿Cómo planea detener a "La bailarina del aire"? ¿Va a ponerle una granada en la cabeza a ella también?

–No pongo granadas en la cabeza, si no en el cuello, es más práctico.

–Como sea, sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo– La presidenta dio un trago largo al vaso de agua con la aspirina que le trajo al fin su ayudante.

–Precisamente a Temari no le he introducido una granada en el cuello…– Kakashi volvió su mirada a Shikamaru, no iba a revelar el secreto aún. Y menos si el Nara no se lo permitía. –Lo único que le interesa saber, es que ya la tenemos controlada, ¿No es así Shikamaru? S _ombra por sombra._

–Tks…

– _Grr,_ prosiga– Tsunade no quedo nada contenta con aquella respuesta. Algo le estaban escondiendo, y presentía que no era únicamente una cosa la que le estaban ocultando. Había sido clara al decirle a Kakashi que no omitiera nada, pero ahí estaba, escondiéndole información. Haciendo lo que quería, como siempre. Si se lo ponía a pensar con detenimiento, quizás Shizune tuviese razón al decir que entre Shimura Danzou y Hatake Kakashi, no había tanta diferencia.

Ambos parecían ser dos caras de una misma moneda.

–Les presento a _**Genormica**_.

Una joven de cabellera extrañamente rosa, de mirada turbada y jade, se hallaba apoyada al otro extremo de una habitación que poseía una peculiar puerta o portón de acero, que estaba recubierto con barrotes de un metal poco utilizado, _wolframio_. Dicho metal era el mejor conductor de electricidad que había. La joven parecía tener un pavor a atroz al solo hecho de acercarse a dichos barrotes.

Si Iván Pavlov, el célebre doctor que postulo la teoría del condicionamiento en el año 1920, estuviera aún vivo, acuñaría que la chica en aquella jaula estaba siendo víctima de una conducta aprendida a base de haberse electrocutado más de una decena de veces.

–Esta _mujercita_ que están viendo en pantalla fue de los seis, la capturada más reciente. Exactamente hace ocho meses. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, se recibió hace un año y medio de médica en la universidad de Harvard, aunque ella es nativa de Corea del Sur. Actualmente cuenta con veintisiete años, y debo decirles, pese a su apariencia y altura, que ella no ha asesinado ni cometido ninguna atrocidad que dictaminaron los impresionistas de las prensas.

–Siendo así, ¿Que hace ella en la prisión de Konoha?– Ino sintió pena por la chica. Ambas eran prácticamente de la misma edad y Yamanaka estaba al tanto de cómo es que ocurrió el incidente de la joven.

–Haruno fue llevada a la sección de inteligencia luego de que le cayera un meteorito encima, justo en el mismo día de su boda– Contesto Tsunade, quien también estaba enterada de la noticia de aquella jovencita. Había sido toda una novedad para el mundo, enterarse que desde el cielo podían caer piedras cargadas de reactividad. Si los ilusos ciudadanos de Estados Unidos se enterasen, que por arriba del cielo, allá en el universo, había una capa inmensa de reactividad que amenazaba siglo tras siglo en penetrar la tierra… quizás y solo quizás cuidarían un poco más la capa de ozono.

–Por una de las cámaras de los celulares de los presentes de la ceremonia de boda, sabrán el momento exacto en el que Haruno creció hasta alcanzar sus actuales cien pies de altura– Kakashi poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su secretario. Shikamaru dio click en la pantalla sobre un video de baja resolución.

De haber habido parlantes se habría escuchado estruendos de concreto cayendo y gritos de personas aterradas e histéricas. Mas, tan solo se podía ver pedazos de paredes y techo caer sobre personas vestidas formalmente. La iglesia se estaba derrumbado, volviéndose ruinas, aquello ocurría a causa del cuerpo de una mujer que vestía harapos blancos, los cuales segundos antes debieron der ser un vestido de novia... la joven estaba creciendo en tamaño al punto que arranco el techo de la iglesia con su espalda.

Lo siguiente que la cámara del celular enfoco fue a varias personas desestabilizas que caían a causa de un terremoto, inclusive el mismo filmador. La imagen se congelo en un par de piernas que alcanzaban la altura de una cuadra.

–El meteorito que le cayó encima irradiaba una cantidad de 10.000 roentgenios, o séase una radiación capaz de matar toda clase de vida en un perímetro de dos a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda. Fue una sorpresa no grata para ella el no haber muerto ese mismo día aplastada o por la absorción completa de la radiactividad. Aunque no así para su prometido, quien aún, a sabiendo la condición de ella, le escribe a diario cartas profesándole que la esperara.

Kakashi extrajo del chaleco de su uniforme militar, una atadura de cartas enviadas para la mujer. Todas ellas a nombre de un tal _Shiranui Genma._ Los amarronados ojos de la presidenta miraron con incredibilidad aquello… Por lo que estaba entendiendo de la situación, Haruno no había sido una amenaza, de hecho era una chica bastante promedio que inclusive absorbió con su cuerpo, algo que pudo haber acabado con la vida de miles de personas.

La chica fue una heroína, y estaba enjaulada.

–Veo que interviniste en la correspondencia de dos personas que se aman– El tono de Shizune salió acido. –Está a de ser otra de tus maravillosas cualidades, ¿No Hatake?

–Me es irrelevante los sentimientos que hayan de por medio. Lo importante es que la señorita Haruno ha preguntado en los 234 días que lleva encerrada, cuando podrá volver a ver a su prometido… Ella cooperara si le damos posibilidad de reunirse con el señor Shiranui.

–Y… ¿Cumplirás ese acuerdo?– Senju sintió pena por la joven. Era obvio que Kakashi no lo haría.

–¿Usted qué cree, presidenta? Una mujer que mide más de cien pies de altura, libre por las calles de San Francisco, atemorizando a todo estadounidense con quien se cruce… Yo no lo creo.

–¿Tienes aún sentimientos, capitán Hatake?– Indago Shizune.

–Pasare de contestar esa pregunta… Y por cierto, el no contestar preguntas personales, si es uno de mis maravillosas cualidades– Los iris oscuros del platinado se encontraron unos instantes con la ayudante y mano derecha de la presidenta. Una apatía clara se gestaba desde cierto incidente entre ambos. Hatake extrajo una última carpeta del bolso de Shikamaru y cortó el contacto visual con la morena. Un instante después, arrojo la única planilla que extrajo hacia la dirección de Shimura –Les presentare al último de quienes tengo en mente para este escuadrón. Su nombre es Sai, aunque se le conoció como _**el Ilusionista**_ del circo de ANBU. Él ha sido encarcelado por Shikamaru hace unas pocas semanas… No ofreció mucha resistencia, de hecho estaba más que interesado en mi propuesta y ha colaborado, desde hace tres años, en brindar _toda_ su información. Su objetivo para colaborar con nosotros es personal, y en la carpeta que he entregado a Danzou se entiende el motivo, ¿Quieres revelarlo, señor Shimura?

El mencionado no había siquiera abierto el documento. Sai era parte de los errores que cometió en el pasado… No podía creer que siguiera con vida.

–¿Cuál es la habilidad de este, fenómeno?– Indago Senju, contemplando en el monitor, a un joven que sentado sobre la cama sonreía con una falsedad casi tangible hacia la cámara que le filmaba.

–Es un dato clasificado… Pero, si Danzou quiere compartirlo, para todos, no me opondré.– Con aquellos vocablos, le estaba diciendo al vejete quien no podía ni despegar los labios, que lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Shimura ya no podría salir de Tokio, no con Sai suelto.

–¿Vas a hacerte cargo personalmente de todos ellos, Kakashi?– Cuestiono Asuma impaciente por salir a fumar y terminar con todo esto.

–Si.

–Bien– Sarutobi se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse a consumir su vicio.

Desde que su esposa falleció en uno de los terremotos que ocasiono _'esa cosa'_ , Asuma había retornado al vicio. El único motivo, por el que no se autoimpuso una misión suicida aún, era por su pequeña hija de dos años. El comandante de las fuerzas especiales, tenía la esperanza de poder volver a ver a su pequeña retoña quien había salido del país, con destino a una base segura (temporalmente) en el otro lado del mundo. Escoltada por uno de sus soldados, Chouji Akimichi.

–¿Y quién te protegerá a ti la espalda de todos ellos?– No es que a Ino le importase o no reconociera los méritos en combate que tenía Hatake, pero lo cierto era que tener suelto a Naruto, podía con su tranquilidad. Necesitaba estar segura que el rubio no estaría libre. De que no la buscaría para matarla. –Porque dudo que estén de acuerdo completamente con tu idea para llevarlos a una batalla de la que nada tienen que ver.

Asuma justo abrió la puerta en el momento en el que Kakashi volvió su vista hacia él. O bueno, no específicamente hacia el fumador, si no a quien estaba por afuera de la habitación. –Rin, puedes pasar. Están preguntado por ti.

El fumador sintió que un pequeño bulto de cabellos castaños cortos, que se metía por debajo de sus piernas sin siquiera rosarle. Sarutobi se quedó con la boca abierta e incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. Él sí que reconocía a la mujer que acababa de ingresar. –¿Cómo la encontras-?...– Se contuvo de preguntar. Presentía que la respuesta, era peor que el silencio. –No importa. No quiero saberlo. Me iré a fumar.

La puerta de la improvisada oficina se cerró tras un portazo colérico.

–Ella, es una vieja amiga mía… Se la conoció en la provincia de Mito por exterminar a un monje que se obsesiono con el poder hace años, _Tobi Akatsuki,_ ¿Les suena? Fue un político estadounidense. Ella consiguió lo que ni siquiera el equipo completo de los titanes pudo en américa del norte, y por el cual perecieron cada uno de ellos– Kakashi adelanto sus pasos hasta poner una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la sacerdotisa. –Su nombre es Nohara Rin, y déjenme decirle que está más que calificada para cuidar mis espaldas… Y lo haría, aun si eso significa dar su vida por la mía ¿Verdad, _bonita_?

La castaña no contesto con palabras. Basto un mero asentimiento para que entenderán el grado de sacrificio que la mujer estaba dispuesta a llegar por Hatake.

–Rin, no– Musito Shizune llevándose una mano a la boca para contener un gemido de espanto.

… _Si alguien con la mente tan fría y calculadora como la del mismo lucifer, posee en su poder el amor de una mujer, esa mujer pierde toda libertad y deseo propio hasta volverse, una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fue…_ Aquella frase, que repercuto en los pensares de Shikamaru e Ino, les dejo a ambos un sabor de bilis en la boca. Yamanaka no pudo ni imaginarse a que grado de certeza estaba aquello dicho, por la desaparecida gobernadora Mei.

Por motivos como estos, Ino había dejado de niña el deseo infantil de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Ella prefería ser arrancada de raíz y morir cual flor de cosmos antes de enamorarse de alguien que fuese a apoderarse de sus sentimientos al punto de quitarle su voluntad de amar la vida.

Tal como le paso a su gemela Shion, y a la sacerdotisa que tenía por delante.

–No puede aprobarlo, Tsunade-sama ¡Onegai, no lo haga!

Senju ignoro el tono suplicante de Shizune, quien claramente se oponía. Pero, nuevamente, la presidenta no tenía otra opción –Capitán Hatake, tiene mi autorización para llevar a cabo el escuadrón de _metahumanos_.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _ **Es mi primer fic de esta tematica, por lo que pido compasión D':**_

 _ **Tengo pensado que sea un fic de 10 capítulos largos, no más ni menos, y quienes me conocen, saben que me cuesta escribir capítulos largos (._.) Concuerdo en que este prologo no a habido ninguna escena SasuHina, ni una explicita del ShikaTema, el motivo de ello es que quería presentarles la panorámica de la situación y a los personajes principales**_ (Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Sakura y Sai) **_vistos desde la perspectiva de los de afuera, principalmente desde la perspectiva de Kakashi._**

 ** _El capitulo siguiente inicia un NO-TAN-LENTO-ENAMORAMIENTO._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí._**

 **Pd:** Este proloo a sido corregido, nuevamente, el 06/05/2018

 ** _Sayo~_**


End file.
